1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water storage tank with multiple water flow passages for a reverse osmosis water purifier, and more particularly, a tank regulated by a mechanical lever positioner for water flow control to hold the purified water in a soft bladder inside the tank and withdraw purified water by waste water pressure. The waste water stored in the tank stops to expand and flows down to the drain and when the purified water bladder is full. A mechanical lever positioner sensors the equal water pressure from the RO Purifier thereby stops water production. Upon dispensing the purified water from the faucet, the tank pressure drops and the lever positioner valve activates the waste water to flow in the tank hence squeezes the purified water out. While the waste water drains out and a larger volume of waste water is to flush the surface of RO membrane. An auto-shut-off valve or solenoid valve generates the reverse osmosis membrane element to produce purified water to the tank. The waste water flushes the membrane and flow down to the drain. The method and operation circulate the purified water and the waste water for the reverse osmosis water system.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional reverse osmosis water purifying system 9 is disclosed in FIG. 14, wherein a pre-set pressure of the feed water flows toward the RO membrane filter 91 to separate purified water and drainage water. The ratio of the purified water and drainage water is approximate 1:4 which means 1 liter purified water verses 4 liters drainage water. It is a lot of waste. The purified water is stored in an air pressurized tank 95 with a bladder 951 inside keeping water pressurized in the tank when it is full and squeezed out water when water pressure released.
To conserve water, the Reverse Osmosis Water System has an automatic shut-off valve. When the storage tank 95 is full, the valve 92 stops any further water from entering the membrane 91 thereby stopping water production. By shutting off the flow this valve also stops water from flowing to the drain. Once water is drawn from the RO drinking water faucet 97, the pressure in the tank 95 drops and auto-shut-off valve 92 opens, allowing water to flow to the membrane 91 and waste-water to flow down the drain 96.
It is noted that the conventional reverse osmosis water purifying system 9 generates a large amount of waste water and can be improved. Plus the tank 95 is limited to appliance of either certain high feed water pressure area or adding a booster pump. Due to the purified water pressure exceeds the back pressure from the system, low pressure RO membranes or optional membranes are excluded in the appliance.
The present invention intends to provide a reverse osmosis water purifying system to improve the disadvantages mentioned above. First of all, the present invention is viable to the purifying systems with low, medium or high pressure reverse osmosis membranes. The drainage water provides a force to pump out the purified water and clean the RO membrane surface resulting in energy saving and water saving. Secondly, the present invention contributes to bring a compact design with large water storage capacity. The present invention aims to provide an eco-friendly, safe and reliable water storage technique.